American Honey
by Moonlit Lake Nightmare
Summary: Bella is walking along the beach one day and meets Edward Cullen.She has thought about him every day since they met. When she goes back to Alabama for school what happens when she sees him again. With High School drama will there love last?
1. Sweetness

American Honey

Bella POV

I wake up to the sun shining in Alabama like liquid orange juice. Even though were in Florida. I wake up, walk towards my mirror, and look at my self. I saw brown hair, big brown eyes and not pale but a medium tanned body. I went to my closet and grabbed my Roxy Rox-Two-O Tiki Triangle Bikini Top and bottom . I went to the bathroom and washed with my strawberry shampoo and pina colada body wash. I blow dried my hair and put it in cascading waves down towards my shoulders. I put on my swimsuit and my halter and tied it around my neck. I grabbed my beach bag and towel along with my I-pod and cell phone, surfboard, and walked down to the beach. I put up a spot, put my stuff down, and took off my halter. I grabbed my surfboard, ran down to the edge of the beach, and put my board in. I got on and pushed up towards the waves and stood up I did a handstand and back flip all the while riding a wave. I did a couple more gnarly tricks and went back to my spot on the beach. I put on my halter, turned on my I-pod, and played "American Honey" By Lady Antebellum. I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I got up and walked along the edge so the water could still touch my feet. I looked at the bright shining sun and smiled to myself. Not paying attention to where I was going I ran into someone. I fell backwards. "Oh my I'm so sorry here let me help you up" the velvet like voice spoke. I handed them my hand and dusted my self off. "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really truly sorry." I said. When I looked up, I saw a bronze haired boy looking at me. He had piercing green eyes that looked like the ocean. He was not muscled but not lanky either. "I'm Edward." he said holding out his hand. "I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella." I said shaking his hand. "Hey don't you live on that big house on the hill up the street?" He questioned. "Yeah my dad is pretty rich considering that we're in Florida where people party all night none stop. So yeah, that is me. Hey isn't your dad that doctor up in Miami? "I asked knowing full well my past of unbalanceness had put me there but since I took up cheerleading, dance and surfing it's disappeared. " Yeah I really would like to see you again Bella." " So would I wanna trade numbers?" " Sure". I took out my phone and gave it to him and he gave me his phone. We typed our numbers and said good-bye. I walked back to my spot on the beach and grabbed my stuff and walked back home. I laid on my bed thinking about Edward Cullen. I got up washed and put on my boy shorts and laid back down thinking about how sweet Edward Cullen seemed. I really hope I see him more often. I felt my eye lids drift close and I had sweet dreams of dancing in sunny Florida with Edward. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	2. Is It Love

American Love

Chapter Songs:

Paul Taylor: Someone Watching Over You

Colbie Calliet: Fallin For You

Aly & AJ (Now 78 Violet): Chemicals React

Euge Groove: Tenderly

Bella POV:

The 3 days I did not go surfing.

I went to a sand dune and sat there until the sun set.

As soon as I got ready to get up.

I saw a white hand shoot out to help me up.

When I looked up, I was meeting with green orbs and bronze hair. It was Edward.

"Hey Bells I have some bad news that's why I came to find you" They way he said it got my pulse racing and my heart pounding. "I'm going back to my home town in 5 days" Those few word's my heart drop. My new friend was leaving already.

But then again it was bound to happen I just did not expect it so soon. "Why? I mean why so soon Edward. As soon as we were becoming closer the Lord has to take you away from me" Edward incased me in his arms. I sobbed probably messing up his shirt.

He whispered soothing words into my ears trying to calm me. I mean the 3 days I did not go surfing, I still called him and IM'd him. "Bella there was also something else I wanted to tell you" I went into the same episode I did when he first told me something. "Bella I like you. I mean like like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. If you'd like."

"I like you too Edward and I'd love too" He grinned a crooked smile that made my heart stop. "In that case I present you with a promise ring. I promise not to hurt you, I promise not to lie, I promise to defend you and befriend with my life. I promise you forever. I promise you today. Will you wear my promise ring" I looked at the promise ring and noticed it was on a necklace. I noticed it said Bella + Edward." Yes but brake a promise we're breaking up. Gotta couple things that I want. Walks in the parks and sweet things if I rock your promise ring. I'll be your pretty young thing you can become my king." he chuckled. "Really Bella you used the lyrics to Promise Ring by: Tiffany Evans Ft. Ciara?"

"Maybe" I contradicted while blushing. "You're silly," he said. He kissed my forehead and spun me around.

He put his chin on my shoulder and we looked at the sunset. I noticed everything was sweet. I had an awesome boyfriend and he adds to an amazing summer.

I thought I would never find the person I would die for or go through pain for.

Nevertheless, I guess I've found it now because if anything happened to Edward I couldn't go on.

He kissed my check and sat down and pulling me along with him. I sat between his legs leaning up against his chest while he had is arms wrapped around my waist.

I watched how the sunset reflected onto the crashing ocean waves. I knew once purple started to combine with the pink, red, and orange sunset that it was time for me to go home.

I got up telling Edward that I had to go home.

He got up and offered to walk me home I happily agreed. I held onto his waist the whole time we were walking up the street.

I looked up at him and wondered how did I get so lucky? How did I get this wonderful person? I love him and by some miracle, he loves me back. I smile up at him when he looks down at me. He kisses my head and chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. We reached my fathers mansion and I saw a curtain upstairs move. "Thank you for a wonderful day" "No thank you Bella for loving me back" He kissed my cheek and left with a wave. I blushed and went inside. "Bella" Charlie gruffly called from the kitchen. "Yeah Dad?"

"Was that your boyfriend?" "Maybe" I said blushing. "I like him" He said smiling. I ran and hugged my dad. He kissed my hair and I ran upstairs to take a shower.

I washed my body in lavender and chamomile body wash and used strawberry conditioner. My favorite and plus I have used this same shampoo since I had hair on my head that could be washed. I dried off and walked into my room. Thank goodness, there's three master bedrooms so I have my own bathroom. I walked to my drawer and pulled out some boy shorts underwear and shorts the went up mid- thigh. I threw on a blue t-shirt and some blue socks. I got under my comfider and dreamed of me and my boyfriend on a tropical island. I sighed contently and snuggled even deeper into my pillows and cover with the promise ring still hanging around my neck. I dreamt until the morning.


	3. Leaving

Chapter Songs:

Aly & AJ (Now 78 Violet) - Division - Bella thinking about her problem

Lifehouse - All In All- Bella telling Edward she's leaving

Jordan Sparks - No Air- Bella leaving

**Bella POV**

I have a huge problem. What's my problem you ask? I'm leaving in 4 days. The bad thing is I was leaving 4 days ago 3 days ago. I was leaving a day before Edward. But know I'm leaving today. I was supposed to tell him before then I can't believe it. It's going to be hard to tell him goodbye. I mean I get to go home and see my sister Liz Lee. Liz is my stepsister. She's awesome.** (A/N: My Liz is Liz Lee off My Life As Liz)**

But I'll be leaving Edward. I know your thinking you've just met a few days ago why are you even dating? Well you can't control your feelings even if it means moving fast in a relationship. My mom says I have a fast heart, which means that my heart jumps out at the person when I first see them. I agree with her.

I sat up in my bed and shook out my hair. I got up and stretched. I walked to my closet to find some clothes. I saw a cute t-shirt and some skinny jeans and converse and a cute sundress. I took a picture of both and sent it to Liz and our friend Taylor: Help Fashion Emergency. Bella. I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth and washed my face when my phone beeped twice. The message from Liz said: Why would you ask between a sundress and a converse outfit when you already know what it would be because it's me. x Liz. The message from Taylor said: The sundress and if you asked Liz, she said converse. x Taylor.

Well Liz has been my sister since we were like seven. I took Liz's outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look nice. I might die my hair but it'll be a red streak the color of Liz's hair. I'll do that tomorrow. I grabbed my phone and texted Edward and told him to meet me at our spot on the beach.

He replied okay.

I walked down stairs. "Where you going Bells?" Charlie asked. "To tell Edward about me going back to Texas." "Are you gonna be okay Bells?" "Yeah dad I'll be fine" "Bye" I said running out the door before he could say anything else.

I made it to the beach before Edward. I sat there with my head in my hands. I felt arms incase my waist. Edward. "I have to tell you something Edward" I said pulling his arm off my waist and turning to face him. His facial expression looked heartbroken. It killed me to do this. But, why did he look like I was going to laugh at him and walk away? Realization hit me. He thinks I'm breaking up with him. "Edward I'm not leaving you" Relief crossed his features. "I am leaving though" I mumbled look at my feet. "Wha-wha-what wh-wh-why?" I looked up at him "I'm going back home. I only come here every other summer with my dad you know that. But, I will call you every day and text you everyday okay?" I had tears streaming down my face like an endless waterfall that had no point of when to stop. He nodded tears falling from his eyes. I wiped his tears away. I kissed him hard. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were filled up to the brim with tears. "Hey babe don't cry I'm not going to leave you but I am leaving in an hour." I said rubbing my finger across his cheek. "Tomorrow why?" He said in a broken voice "I'm going back home but we have this our to spend together okay?" I said in a soothing voice. He nodded.

For the next hour, we sat on our spot on the beach and looked out at the waves talking. I looked at my watch and saw I had 5 minutes to get home and get my bags to go the airport. Edward offered to drive me to the airport and I agreed. We drove to my house and put my bags in the car. "See you on Labor Day Bells." Charlie said while hugging me. He kissed my forehead and tried to wipe his tears. "See you then daddy" I said. I hopped in Edward's car and blew him a kiss. Edward held my hand the whole time while we rode to the airport. I got everything checked and got my ticket. I turned to Edward and hugged him. "Wave to me from the plane okay?" I nodded and laughed at his silliness. I kissed him on the lips and connected my promise ring around his neck to mine. He nodded. I got on the plane and got a seat by the window. I saw Edward and waved. I started at him until he disappeared. Once he was gone, I laid my head against the seat and let tears slide down my face. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen once again.


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys I don't think I'm going to finish this. Im sorta done with Twilight now and I'm moving on. I really really hate to let you guys down like this but I just don't have the passion to write for Twilight anymore sorry. - Keke


End file.
